CASTLEVANIA:BLOOD OF DESTINY
This is the story that you can Imagine, after the story of SOTN it was after 15 years.. Jack Henry Dappen tntrained his 2 young students: Morris Baldwin and Abel Ashter. The former student of Dark Priest Shaft called Cain, attempt to revive the Lord Dracula and his castle once again. Later on, Cain was requested to gain his immortality power and declare as Dracula's foster son (instead of Alucard) When the Castle revived, the creature evade the coastal village and hunt the human. Later on, Morris and Abel ride horses and make his way to find his former Master Jack. Suddenly, Death return on the forest to raid on Morris and Abel. Both of them successfully make his was to the Cabin that belongs to Jack by evade Death's attack. When they finally reach to the Cabin, Jack left a letter to his 2 dear students and told them to use his weapon that was once trained and use it for good when they encounter danger. Later on,they two head back to their village and stop the creatures. It was Morris's betrothed captured by Cain during the battle that cutscene. After the battle they two headed the Castle after the villagers was saved.They two split their different way when the reach inside the castle. When they reached their encounter battle before Dracula, death return once again and change itself into a giant creature and grab they two. Morris and Abel could not escape from death's grapple with two arms,Left arm holds Morris and Right arm holds Abel. Suddenly, an axe was suddenly threw on Death and released Morris and Abel slayed by his pain. It was a mysterious attack and it was unknown. Since after destroy Death, Morris and Abel step through Dracula's throne. Cain and Lord Dracula awaits them. Then Abel saw look on Cain and reminds his lost brother during the child age. Cain known as Cain Ashter, disappeared himself when he lost himself from the forest and warp through the secret passage and taken care of Dark Priest Shaft by trained him and abuse him from mistakes. Before the battle begin, Dracula uses his Blood and duplicate Morris's appearance in blood doppelganger. Suddenly, a knife was threw on Dracula evade by parrying force field. Dracula is anger and sense a force of Belmont. It's Jack Dappen appears from the door. Both of them surprised when their former Master returns (and this will make all the fans of Castlevania surprise to see Jack again). And later on, the war of 3 is unleash: Morris vs Blood Doppelganger, Abel vs Cain, Jack vs Dracula. In the middle of the battle, Jack unleash his force through Dracula counter the forces back with fully power that will send Dappen through to another dimension. And Jack is disappeared while Dracula satisfied his battle against Belmont is avenged. Morris destroyed Doppelganger by strike his whip and Doppelganger turned into faded mist. Cain is enormous powerful by cast himself and transform Bat, Wolf and Summon Spirit. But Abel was lose with his sword fight and pierced by his own fiendish brother Cain. Morris cried and holds on and talk a few word before Abel passed his Sword and said his last word to Morris must destroy Dracula and protect his family. Dracula cheers on Cain's victorious and enter the portal of ceremony before he tells Cain to finish both of them and Dracula awaits... Morris leave Abel dead on the floor. Hold on Abel's Sword with his right hand and uses his whip to Strike on Cain with his left hand. After the battle scene,Morris slay on Cain and Cain was dead by drop on the floor. Morris make his move in his final battle and step through the portal of ceremony. Later on, Morris's Betrothed was hanged by a chain and Dracula stands beside with her. Dracula was smiled and said that his foster son,Cain didn't make it on the ceremony. And so, Dracula leave her behind and enter the battle on Morris. During Dracula's lose, he turn himself into Vampire Unleashed and continue battle on Morris. After the battle scene, Morris ended Dracula and Dracula vanish himself from the shinning force and the castle started to crumble. Morris hurried rescue his betrothed, but Morris couldn't make his way to flee. Suddenly his betrothed uses his spell to open the portal that leads from outside of the Castle. After the manage through from the portal, they stand on another area where they look over the crumbling castle. Morris was on his horses with his betrothed sat behind Morris and ride away after the castle completely destroyed. END Trivia Nostalgic feature based from the Castlevania series: -Rondo of Blood(Death's First Attack and Burning Village) -Symphony of The Night(Cain antagonist as Alucard to join his Father,Dracula) -Circle of The Moon(2 apprentice and his Master) -Bloodlines(Read from the past) Link story sequence: Morris continues on COTM, and Jack may continues his new journey in 19?? and passes Vampire Killer to his young son called J... (If this storyline could be based on PS3 it could be IGA's successful.. And he might continue the New Generation of Belmont Stories again.)